A Lost Soul's New Life
by xSage
Summary: Naruto lost his innocence and has become a cruel, cold hearted killer. Joining the ANBU at a young age, he has lost his feelings. But when sent to a strange new place with a strange man to help him along, will he change for better, or the worse? Rosario x
1. Cold as Ice

If you've read my first story then you might think this story might not be very good but I hope you'll read it. I've been trying to think of things to add into the story but I couldn't find as good time to add them. This story is not completely different from the last story though the plotline and characters will be different.

AN: This chapter has been revised for younger audiences

**Chapter 1: A Lost Soul**

It was currently a sunny day with a few clouds in the village of Konohagakure with people everywhere moving about. People were smiling and laughing having a nice time. That was just about what everyone did, be happy and have fun.

But if you looked very closely you could see the form of a male figure around 5"7 feet tall on the top of the Hokage monument. The figure was covered in crimson and black with a cloak covering a lot of the body. He had a black mask on with the symbol of a Nine Tailed Fox and the Konoha leaf. This figure… was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was looking over the village of Konoha with a small frown.

_"Nothing of importance here at the moment..." _he thought silently and shunshined to the Hokage office.

Hokage Office

The Sandaime was currently sitting in his office reading a report for the latest mission report not looking pleased. Apparently there was word of movements to form a new village near Rice country. He was about to send a chunnin to get some jounin and do a recon mission when a swirl of fire came into the room. In it's place was Naruto crouching on one knee and face down he had taken off his mask. Showing his dull blue eyes to the world.

"There is nothing of notice going on within the market district except for the usual Tora retrieval mission Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi's frown deepened as he stared at the figure in front of him.

"Naruto please... there's no need to call me Hokage-sama when no one's around"

Naruto looked up from the floor and stood up. He bowed.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but that would be disrespectful"

Sarutobi sighed. It was like this ever since the incident 9 years.

Flashback

_Naruto was 4 years old and walking past the park when he saw a indigo haired girl staring at a white flower in the fields. He saw that she was looking at it longingly and came over._

_"Hi there! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" he said smiling. The girl looked up and blushed._

_"A-ano my name is Hinata..." she stuttered out. Naruto looked at her and then the flower._

_"Do you want me to get that flower for you?" he asked. Hinata poked her fingers together._

_"I-i-it's okay... I just thought that the flower looked pretty" she said shyly. Naruto frowned alittle, but it turned into a smile half a second later._

_"Okay then, well then see you later Hinata-chan!" he yelled out as he went off remembering that there was a half off sale for Ichiraku Ramen today and he wanted to get there fast. Hinata just sat there atring at his back when her mother came over._

_"Who was that Hinata-chan?" the woman said smiling. Hinata blushed._

_"H-he said his name was N-naruto" she said embaressed that her mother saw her with a boy. Her mother smilied and said that he seemed nice. Hinata nodded as she and her mother walked back to the Hyuuga estate. What they didn't notice was a group of people staring menacingly at them seeing them being friendly with the demon._

_A few days later Hitoko Hyuuga was found murdered after being attacked by a number of men and then killed while her daughter Hinata watched. After that both Hiashi and Hinata both became cold and distant. Hiashi was not over the loss of his wife and Hinata blamed Naruto for her mother's death._

_After a few days Naruto was walking from the Hokage tower when a group of ninja came and took him to an unknown location. For the next 24 hours he was tortured with over half of his body riddled with scars of all kinds. By the time he got to the hospital he was in critical condition and in a coma. Several monthes later when Naruto woke up he refused to talk to anyone. Another month passed and the Sandaime was visited by the child._

_"Hokage-sama I want you to train me so I can become stonger" Sarutobi flinched when he heard the dead and cold tone coming from the 4 year old child. He knew what happened was most likely his fault for not finding Naruto sooner so he agreed and taught Naruto for the next 3 years. By the age of 7 Naruto joined the ANBU with the codename "Kitsune". 2 more years later and he was vice commander of his captain's squad. Another year passed before he became a ANBU captain himself. Three years have passed and here he was now, after serving the protocal of the 3 year enrollment into ANBU twice._

Flashback end

Sarutobi looked across his desk and stared at the cold as death face that used to be a bundle of sunshine.

"Naruto I'm sending you on a recon mission in Rice country. Find out whether or not the rumours of a new village are true of not. You will be going with some jounin of my choice in case the village is hostile. You are dismissed"

Naruto nodded and turned to leave. Sarutobi couldn't bear to watch as his pupil left and spoke up.

"And Naruto..." Naruto stopped at the doorway. Sarutobi continued "I just want you to know that no matter what happens you'll aways be a part of Konoha and that I'll want you whenever you need me" Naruto's body stiffened, but he destoryed the once feeble part of his old self and answered in a cold voice.

"Your words are acknowlaged, Hokage-sama" and with that, he left. Sarutobi looked towards the door to see the back of the once most energetic person in Konoha.

In Naruto's Apartment

Naruto packed the necessary materials into a bag for the recon mission he was going on and sealed them into a scroll. He went to his room and unsealed his weapon from a hidden compartment in the wall. He stared at it's brilliance, a spear. He had gotten this from the Hokage for his seventh birthday when he joined the ANBU.

The spear was a good 7 feet with a long sharp blade near the top. A golden dragon curled around the head of the staff with with it's tail as the the end of it. The spear was a dark blue in color and was made of a special material to store chakra and was easily compatible to infuse with chakra.

After he made sure he had everything he strapped his spear to his back. He was about to leave when Sarutobi's words came back to him.

"_I just want you to know that no matter what happens you'll aways be a part of Konoha and I'll help you whenever you need me_"

Naruto froze. After a while he shook the words off and shunshined to the office.

Hokage Office

Sarutobi was currently sitting behind his desk with 2 jounins in front of him. One has gravity defying hair and a hiate covering his eye. The other was a brown haired man with somethin similar to Nidaime's helmet on him. They were being briefed on their next mission, a recon, when a certain someone made himself known.

"Kakashi, Tenzo, it seems you are to accompany me on this small recon"

Both jounin spun around to see Naruto standing there with a hand on his spear in case of emergency. Sarutobi watched the interaction with interest. Kakshi did his one eyed smile and looked at him.

"Yo Naruto how's it been?" Kakashi asked lifting a hand lazily. Sarutpbo watched to see what Naruto would do next. Naruto showed that he still had _some _emotions when a frown was edging near his lips.

"Still such a carefree attitude Hatake" he answered back cooly as he observed everything around the room. Seeing no threat, he lowered his hand and did a small bow to the Hokage.

"I trust that we are to leave immediately Hokage-sama?" he asked quietly. Sarutobi just slumped when he saw that Naruto wouldn't change as he had hoped, although he now knew that the old Naruto he knew was still there. He answered hesitantly.

"Yes Naruto, I expect to you all to act accordingly and make sure that you are not caught up in any trouble"

Naruto nodded. He looked over to where Kakashi and Tenzo stood and gave them a hard stare and then a nod. Both understanding, they all shunshined to the North Gate. When they got there, Naruto turned around.

"Okay then the first thing we'll do is make sure we're prepared in case of battle. If any enemies come then the first thing we should do is make sure we can beat them without casualties got it? If not, then I want both of you to get back to Konoha and get reinforcements. I'll hold them off" Naruto told them in a monotone. Both Kakashi and Tenzo knew that they couldn't argue with him after a few missions with him. They nodded and headed out.

It had been a few hours when they sat down to make camp. Naruto was making a fire with a small stream of fire from his hand, watching the fire glow. Kakashi had just gotten back from who knows where reading his book. Tenzo was keeping watch. Naruto looked disapprovingly at the book Kakashi was reading but didn't tell him off.

After eating they all hit the hay and went to sleep. Naruto's eyes were closed, but you could see him squirming here and now.

_Naruto was chained to a room in a dark abandoned building with cuts all over his body. He watched the darkness to see the faces of his attackers, but coulnd't make anything out of it. All he heard was their laughter as he was screaming his lungs out. They had gotten tired of cutting him up so a man started making some seals and set his body on fire. The fire was weak so it would spread slowly. Kyuubi's healing factor was healing his burnt skin just for it to be burnt once agiain. They left him like that for a few hours before they got tired of torturing him and took some kunai out. They stabbed him in 5 seperate parts of his body. But before they reached heart, the Hokage appeared in time for them so stop it. When they took the kunai out of his body and put out the fire, he let out a loud and hoarse scream from his abused throat and blacked out._

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, with his heart beating quickly. He took off his shirt to let his body cool down. showing all of the scars he had collected over a life time. He clenched his hand tightly, as if it were the memory itself in his grasp. A few minutes later he was tired out and was about to go to sleep when he heard a rustling. His eyes narrowed to see into the darkness but didn't see anyone. He woke up his teammates and told them to be on their guard.

A second later some kunai came whizzing towards them. Naruto did a blackflip using the spear strapped to his back as a shield. Both Kakashi and Tenzo had taken out kunai to deflect them. About 70 ninja appeared wearing a headband with a musical note as an insigma. Naruto could tell most were Jounin and ANBU level with a chunnin or two. Naruto knew the odds weren't good. He made eye contact with the 2 men standing behind him. They nodded.

Naruto pulled out his spear in less than a second and began making quick one handed seals. With a shout of "Karyuu Endan" he blew a stream of fire south towards Konoha. The quick ninjutsu had caught some off guard and caught a few of the ninja off guard. The rest jumped out of the way. Quickly taking the opening Tenzo and Kakashi and raced towards Konoha. They knew Naruto could hold his own for now but they knew not for long.

Some of the ninja moved to follow them but with a quick shunshin Naruto appeared in front of them. A nija threw a puch at him but Naruto used his spear to block it, breaking the man's hand. As the man screamed he silenced him with a slash to the throat. Naruto threw an icy glare at all of them.

"If you think I'll let you pass..." He made some hand seals and infused his spear with chakra. He then yelled out "THINK AGAIN!" With a cry he yelled out "Fuuton:Daitoppa!" he sent a large blast of wind toward the ninja with a quick horizontal slice of his spear he sent another wave of wind towards them.

He killed about 15 of the ninjas, leaving many of them injured or missing a limb or two. He watched as the remaining amount of about 59 ninjas left. He watched them circle him and shoved his spear into the ground settling into a stance.

The ninjas charged aiming to kill. One launched a punch towards his head which he dodged and kicked in the chest sending him flying back. Using the momentum to launch himself back he did a round house kick towards a man's head. The man ducked and threw a punch to his landing head. Naruto thrust a hand out and caught the fist in mid-air. Twisting around he kicked the man in the neck, snapping it.

Another ninja came in with a ningato and did a downward slash towards him. Naruto weaved to the left to dodge another swing from a nija behind him. Grabbing both swords with his hands he spun around to lauch the swords into both ninja's neck. A ninja jumped into the air and launched some kunai at him. He threw some kunai of his own so deflect them but noticed the explosion tags. They exploded near him, knocking him back alittle before he regained his footing.

He grabbed his spear and threw it up at the same ninja nailing him in the chest. He jumped into the air and grabbed his spear and rip it out of the dead man's body and used his body to get some distance. With all the ninja's attention on him, they followed him until he reached a cave. He ran into it thinking that it would be easy to kill them all with a good jutsu but they were smart enough to spread out. Sending some kunai into the cave, Naruto dodged them all, with one nicking him on his cheek and the other hitting his left arm.

He grunted as he felt his arm go numb. It seemed that there was a combat medic among them. He cursed as he reached near the end of the cave. Dead End. He watched as the rest sound ninja blocked off the entrance. He saw the lead ninja smirk. He has silver hair and small round glasses. The man sneered.

"What do we have here, a tiny fox trapped in a cave!" the man laughed. Naruto's eyes widened as he finally recognized the man. But keeping his cool he taunted th man into carelessness.

"Well if it isn't Orochimaru's playtoy Kabuto!" He said showing off a fake smile. Kabuto's laugh turned into a frown full of anger. He charged at Naruto with his chakra scalpuls out. Naruto smirked, he was expecting this. Putting his hands into his cloak he pulled out a row of scrolls from inside and lined them into a straight row in the air. He knew that this was his only chance. He put in a large amount of chakra into all of the scrolls and the seals on the scroll glowed. A second later an assortment of dragon techiniques of all kinds were sent flying throughout the whole cave, eliminating all of the remaining ninjas. He knew that amount of chakra should let all of Konoha know that he was there. He slumped down against a cave wall out of chakra and watched as the mouth of the cave was covered in the quickly weakened rock.

A few hours passed and no one came for him, his wounds were not healing due to the large amount of chakra he used, with some of the techniques clashing and combusting, hurting him as well. His vision was fading quickly and his dull blue eyes got even duller. Soon, when he felt that he was about to pass out and felt no one coming for him, he let his body fall to the floor. But before he faded into the darkness, he thought back to when he was leaving the office.

_"I just want you to know that no matter what happens you'll aways be a part of Konoha and I'll help you whenever you need me"_

His once ever cold eyes was getting a little moist.

"_Oji-san... you liar_" and with that, he fell into a dark abyss.

I hope you all liked it! I tried to make it a lot better than my first story's beginning and I hope that it was good. I don't know what the story will end up, but this isn't the end.

Ja Ne


	2. The Headmaster

The 2nd Chapter is up! I hope you liked the first chapter cause if you didn't don't I don't think you would be reading this so if you did like it then this story is in fact a crossover fic. I didn't know what I should use as a crossover so I chose one that wasn't used a lot and made a story. (PS Im making this while search is down so I dont if its true of not but I havent found many Rosario+Vampire fics. If you weren't expecting that I'm sorry but I felt he would fit in)

--

The Headmaster

--

_Darkness. It surronded him, smothering him in it's embrace, it felt warm... He felt wanted._

Naruto awoke in a graveyard, with tombstones going on forever and ever. He looked at the writing_. "Here lies Naruto Uzumaki, a child that died when he lost his innocence"._ Naruto turned away from the tombstone. Destorying the doubt in his mind that told him that he gave up what he needed most. He moved on_._

_"Here lies Uzumaki Naruto, who made his first kill and started his life as a ninja"_

_"Here lies Namikaze Naruto, who gave up his name when he became a ninja, a shadow"_

_"Here lies Naruto Uzumaki, who died after being abandoned..."_

_"Here lies Naruto Uzumaki, someone who was betrayed by the very people he trusted"_

Naruto turned away, he couldn't bear the sight. He continued to walk. On and on until he reached a large tombstone_._

_"Here lies the Kyuubi, sealed into a child"_

Naruto watched as the tombstone shook, showing the illusion of the Kyuubi.

**"I knew you would be back"** the illusion growled out as the blood red eyes stared at his jailer. Naruto's face was blank.

"I assume you should be afraid" Naruto spoke out. Walking closer to the stone.

"I've died, you will soon disappear, lost to the world" He was right up to the stone and put his right hand out. The stone glowed blue where his hand touched. But the Kyuubi laughed. A hard cruel and dark laugh. Naruto had the decency to look a bit suprised. Kyuubi stared right into the once more dull eyes of Naruto.

**"Do you really think I'd let something as pitiful as that kill me!?"**

Naruto's body stiffened.

"Just what are you saying? Kyuubi" He asked with a tinge of anger. The Kyuubi laughed again and the spot where his Naruto's hand touched glowed to a dark black. Naruto's eyes widened to their fullest extent. He raced to the spot, materializing his spear, which glowed a bright white. The Kyuubi cackled louder.

**"That's right brat! You're alive! And I'm going to make sure you continue your pitiful life, being tortured by the memories of being abandoned! No one can save you! No one!"**

Naruto was forced out of his mindscape. He screamed.

--

Unkwown Location

--

Minutes before Naruto was having his time in his mindscape a white robed man was walking in a similar graveyard. If you looked to the sky you could see the sky was red and the sea looked like it was made of blood. Looking into his hood you could see a jester mask's smile, a yellow glow.

He was currently taking a scroll on his school grounds when he saw dark void open in the sky. A small fireball was shot out of it and into some nearby woods. He raised an eyebrow that no one could tell existed and slowly went to the landing site.

When he got there he saw a site he didn't think he would expect to see. It was a boy who looked about 15 with golden blond hair wearing tattered black and red clothes. On his back was a long spear strapped on. The boy looked liked he was caught in tornado filled with fire, lightning, water, and giant rocks. He shook his head and thought he had seen worse. Telepathicly telling a friend of his to come over he sat down and waited.

A few moments later a giant demonic frog landed into the clearing carrying a strange man in a bus driver uniform. The man tilted his hat.

"Yes Headmaster?" the man asked. The white robed man's glowing mouth smiled.

"This boy came from a dimensional hole. I want him to be healed so we can ask him some questions" the Headmaster told him. The bus driver just nodded and the frog took out his tongue and wrapped it around Naruto. With a wave the frog jumped to a large building a few miles away. The Headmaster watched as he left.

"Well it seems like things are going to liven up around here" the Headmaster mused.

--

Back with Naruto

--

And here he was now screaming his lungs out in a white bed covered with even whiter blanket. His sceaming quieted down once he noticed his surrondings. Seeing he was covered in sweat he took off his clothes, leaving himself clad only in his pants. He slowly clenched his hand.

_"Emotions... Do I really need them?" _he thought to himself solemnly. After a few minutes of resting he unsealed a blue and silver outfit. Quickly putting them on he grabbed his spear and strapped it to his back. Waling out of the room he found himself in a hallway. Lifting his hand up to his back his silently walked to where he saw a staircase.

"Just where do you think your going young man?" Naruto drew his spear pointed it towards the voice. What he saw was a white clothed man standing there with his hands in his sleeves. The man held his hands up gingerly.

"Hey now is that how you thank someone who saved your life?" the Headmaster asked with a hint of humor in his voice. Naruto slid his spear back into the strap and gave a bow.

"My apologies Sir" Naruto said in monotone. "I thank you for your assitance"

The Headmaster's smile turned into a frown. A 15 year old that talked so coldly? He'd only seen ice monsters like that and from what he saw tha man was completely human, except his whisker marks.

"Hey now, a teenage like you should loosen up, your only 15 kid" the man said jokingly. Naruto was not amused.

"No offence Sir, but I'm only 13" Naruto stated coldly. The headmaster frowned. A child like him acted like a machine. With no emotions. He sighed.

"What's your name boy?" he asked. Naruto stared at the man. How could he not know who he was? He killed thousands of people, possibly millions.

"Naruto sir, just Naruto" Naruto answered, taking out his last name. The headmaster if possible, frowned even more. This boy, only 13, had become a machine, there was even a scent of blood on him. The headmaster turned.

"Naruto please come with me to the office" the headmaster ordered, but not harshly. Naruto nodded and followed the man. Soon they reached a large room with a small desk at the top of a large staircase. The headmaster sat down and waved his hand to come closer.

"Naruto, I know that you may feel paranoid, but I want to know how you got here. Portals don't open in the sky like they used to do back a long time ago" the man asked. Naruto froze, remembering what happened He stiffened, which the headmaster noticed, but told the man about his life. The headmaster was very, very displeased. They turned this kid, only a child, into a weapon. A cold, cruel weapon. He sighed, he had a lot of work to do.

"Naruto, from what I've heard, you've become a weapon, used by everyone. Don't you feel anything about that?" Naruto hesitated. Did he really want this? Did he want to give away his old life, a lie? He did.

"I... Want to change, I want emotions, I want to feel something" He answered. Yes, he did want a new life, a new leaf. He was determined to change. The Headmaster nodded approvingly.

"Then I'll help you. I"ll help you get what you lost" The Headmaster told Naruto. "And in 3 years I guarantee that you'll be one happy little 16 year old"

Naruto listened. He wanted to believe in the stranger. Could he really become a normal kid? Someone who could feel, touch, care, and love? He Nodded to himself. He would push his limits and find where he first lost those feelings.

The Headmaster looked into Naruto's confident eyes. Even confidence was a feeling. If he could push Naruto past his limits then one day, he would become a great person. Naruto's words broke him out of his thoughts.

"When will be begin...?" The Headmaster smiled.

"Just Headmaster will be fine Naruto" Naruto nodded. The Headmaster stood and walked outside with Naruto following. The Headmaster turned.

"Naruto, let's begin your training then shall we?" Although it wasn't noticeable you could see a small smile on Naruto's face. He bowed and answered.

"Of course, Headmaster-sama"

--

Two Years Later

--

The Headmaster sighed. When he said that he would help Naruto become a normal guy he didn't think it would be so... _hard. _Naruto was an enigma. He soaked up everything the Headmaster taught him like a sponge but, no matter what he tried Naruto always had an air of coldness around him. Around people he knew he could be the friendly guy the Headmaster taught him to be. Against an enemy, he would become exactly the way he was 2 years ago. Just then Naruto walked in.

Naruto had his growth spurt long ago when he was younger so his growth stopped a while ago. He did grow to about 5"9 though. He let his hair grow into a ponytail, which he tied together to leave it against his back. His whisker marks were more defined than 2 years ago and his skin was alittle tanned from being outside so much. He wore the same outfit he wore when in the ANBU but instead of blck and red he kept it a light blue and silver, a sign of his change. He had a kanji for demon on his back and the word Ice on his left arm.

"Good Afternoon Headmaster" Naruto stated, albeit not coldly. The Headmaster watched Naruto sit into a seat. Looking down at a paper on his desk he looked back up at Naruto's bored face. Yes, maybe it would work. Give Naruto a final push. The Headmaster waved his hand for Naruto to come over. Naruto's face lit up alittle. He liked doing errands for the Headmaster. He didn't want his ninja skills to get rusty. He now kept his spear into a wrist seal. The Headmaster was adamant on finshing Naruto's seal training. Naruto never got very far from training with Jiraiya, damn bastard was too busy peeping.

The Headmaster handed Naruto a paper. Naruto's face showed confusion. A lot of it. He looked at the smiling face of the Headmaster. Then looked back at the paper. The Headmaster was not joking. A few moments later... He said in a monotone...

"A Highschool?"

--

Hey I know the chapter was very short. Much shorter then I would like. But I didn't want to put 2 chapters into one because to me him doing two completely different things in a chapter wouldn't fit in well. I'm currently working on the next part of the story and I will make sure it will be much longer than this chapter. Sorry if your displeased with this.

**Important AN: I edited the chapter to I could add this. My comp crashed and its currently under repair so please wait patiently for next upload. I'm at my friend's house so I could do this.**

PS:Thanks for reading


	3. Youkai Academy

Finally fixed my comp and got this chapter up so I hope you like it. It won't follow the anime that much but it'll stay with the basic plotline.

PS: Fixed my comp and got Microsoft word but I have a lot of projects to do so might not be that many updates. Since I can't update for now I'm putting the beginning up. This isn't the real chapter I'm just posting this so you guys have something to read while I'm busy.

--

Youkai Academy

--

He couldn't believe it. I mean, come on, he was a ninja and he was going to highschool? He was better off fighting some weird slimy looking machines that were torturing some small village! But nooo he had to go to a highschool of all places. What was the headmaster thinking? He could be so much more useful somewhere else.

These were Naruto's thoughts as he walked towards a large building far from the Headmaster's private building. He was wearing a greenish looking uniform that was a size to big for him with two diagonal holes in the back. Why were there holes in his uniform? Let's just say he needed them for where he was going. He had his spear sealed so all he was carrying was a brown bag.

_"How could he make me go to school?"_ Naruto asked himself. He sighed. _"I guess the headmaster knows best though"_. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't sense the incoming object getting closer and closer.

"Watch out!" Naruto turned around to see something flying towards him. It was a pink haired girl with long hair wearing the same uniform he was. Reacting on instinct he caught her when she was in mid-air.

Shame he didn't see the bike.

Naruto felt something collide with his head and fell to the floor. When he got up a few seconds later rubbing his head, he felt that his hand was on something soft. Feeling curious, he gave it a squeeze. Hearing a moan, his eyes snapped open quickly and saw that his hand was on the pink haired girl's breast. His eyes scanned everything that was happening and he saw that they were both in a _very_ suggestive position.

The girl got up blushing a little and saw that Naruto was bleeding.

"Oh no! Are you alright!?" Naruto stopped making the gestures and blinked. She wasn't angry? Then he noticed blood dripping down his forehead.

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that it'll heal soon"

The girl wasn't listening as she started to wipe away the blood. He looked up to see that her breasts were right in front of his face and a blush covered his face.

The girl stopped when she started sniffing the air.

"T-that smell." She looked up at Naruto innocently and got a lot closer to him. He started panicking again when he saw her getting closer. When she got up to his neck and brought her head closer. Naruto closed his eyes when he felt a.. bite? He opened his eyes alarmed and saw that the pink haired girl's mouth was on his neck. His eyes widened as the girl let go of him.

"D-did you just drink my blood?!"

The girl blushed and nodded.

"Ano... Gomen... I'm a vampire and your blood tastes so good!" She paused a moment before she asked.

"Do you.. dislike vampires?"

Naruto smiled and answered her.

"I don't dislike them at all!" The girl smiled and gave him a hug, making him fall over.

After the girl got off Naruto he stood up and dusted himself off before he offered her a hand.

"Sorry I didn't get your name earlier. Name's Naruto Uzumaki whats yours?"

Taking his hand she got up and also dusted herself off. Giving him a smile that he swore made some weird clouds and sparkles appear behind her, she replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm Moka Akashiya! Are you starting this highschool too?"

Naruto answered a 'yes' before he smiled with Moka smiled as well.

"Do you want to be my friend?" she asked quietly. Naruto's smile faltered a bit but she didn't notice. He quickly agreed.

"Of course!" Looking at the time he panicked.

"Oh crap I'm late! Later Moka!" and with that he ran off.

Moka nodded and waved to him before he quickly left her sight. Naruto was thinking while he was getting closer to the academy.

_"Moka huh...? Have a feeling I'll see her again soon"_

--

Some Classroom

--

Naruto was currently sitting in a desk close to the window watching the clouds. He wondered what was going to happen now. A blonde haired woman walked in carrying a clipboard and walked over to her desk. Naruto duly noted that she had cat like eyes styled into her hair and that she had a very strange tail...

"Okay everyone may I please have your attention please!" the lady asked loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for what she was going to say next. As she was about to speak again, a familiar girl with pink hair ran into the room...

--

Fin! And no not shark fin soup, Kisame might feel bad. Naruto's had a personality change! OMG!.

I posted this very short chapter cause I don't have alot of time now that school is getting closer to harder things and etc. Hope you liked the chap though!

AN: A reviewer has asked if this is a harem fic, posting a poll is too troublesome (familiar much?) So if you want a harem fic please post in reviews along with girl of your choice, also can be an oc or crossover.


	4. Feelings Revealed

Thx for your reviews everyone!! Sorry I couldn't post sooner but my school teachers are slave drivers and I didn't have any time at all so i apologize for the inconvenience.

--

Last Time...

--

_"Okay everyone may I please have your attention please!" the lady asked loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for what she was going to say next. As she was about to speak again, a familiar girl with pink hair ran into the room..._

--

Feelings Revealed

--

Naruto looked away from the window and saw Moka in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late!" Moka apologized panting before looking around the room. The teacher smiled and pointed to a seat near Naruto's.

"You'll sit over there Miss Akashiya" Moka nodded and looked to where the woman was pointing. Noticing Naruto, her mouth opened in a smile.

"Naruto-kun! We're in the same class!" she yelled out happily as she tackled Naruto in his seat. Naruto's mouth opened in surprise as he fell onto the floor. A few moments later, when everything was settling down he could feel a large amount of Ki (killer intent) directed towards him.

The sensei watched the students amused as she cleared her throat.

"Alright then! Now that everyone has settled down my name is Shizuka Nekonome!" the students listened with a non-caring attitude as she continued to speak.'

"As you all know, this school is built for the sake of _monsters _to attend! Since Earth has already come under the control of humans... This academy will teach you all how to peacefully coexist with them! So for that reason all of you will live your lives in the academy in human form. You must _never_ allow other people to now your true form okay?"

Naruto listened with apathy. The headmaster had informed him of all of this and with his certain.. abilities.. he would fit in easily.

"Hmph, wouldn't it be better for us to eat those puny humans? And with the beautiful girls molest them?" a student, Saizou Komiya, said arrogantly while giving a glance to Moka, licking his lips. Naruto gave Saizou a hard stare, he'd watch out for this one.

--

After Class

--

Naruto had a sense of foreboding as he was dragged around the school. Who was he currently being dragged by? No other than Akashiya Moka.

"So Naruto these hallways look so cool huh?!" Moka said brightly as she continued to hold Naruto's arm. Answering warmly he replied with a 'yes' and started thinking.

_"How did I get into this mess in the first place?..." _Naruto thought confused as both he and Moka explored the insides of the school. With his arm intertwined by a very beautiful girl he knew that it would it would lead to bad things. Even now he could hear them.

_"Whoa beautiful"_

_"Who the hell is that guy with her?!"_

_"Perhaps he'll leave on his own"_

_"If not that bastard is dead"_

_"Let's just kill him now"_

Having enough of their silly fantasies he silenced them with a short burst on directed killer intent. Satafied with their silence both he and Moka kept walking.

"Hmm such a pretty one" Naruto looked behind them and saw Saizou. He watched to see what Saizou would do. Saizou as if complying with Naruto came over, edging towards Moka.

"I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya!" Saizou said loudly. He turned towards Naruto and sneered. Naruto, seeing his intent, took his arm out of Moka's grip and stared at Saizou impassively.

"What's a girl like you hanging out with trash like this?" Saizou came over to Naruto and lifted him up easily. Naruto had waited long enough as he grabbed Saizou's wrist and gave it a hard twist. Saizou yelled out in pain gripping the place where Naruto twisted it and looked up in anger.

Moka, as if feeling the tension grabbed Naruto's hand and started to run off.

"I'm sorry but I'm having fun with Naruto right now!" Moka yelled out as she ran. Saizou looked at his wrist and if you focused enough you could see veins bulging out.

"Hmph you'll see... I won't allow a woman like you to escape me"

--

Some Staircase

--

Moka was panting on had her hands on her knees as she and Naruto stopped to catch their breath. She looked at Naruto with a sheepish smile leaned against the wall.

"That was a little surprising huh Naruto? Are you alright?" she asked kindly. Naruto, not needing to catch his breath, nodded and smiled at her concern. Moka not wanting to end the conversation continued to speak.

"But I'm was also surprised at you Naruto! You gripped Komiya-san with so much ease!"

Naruto smiled at her but didn't speak.

--

A Bench on School Grounds

--

Naruto and Moka were currently sitting on a bench drinking quietly. Moka was drinking tomato juice and Naruto was drinking a can of iced tea. He really wondered why it felt so nice to be close to Moka. Perhaps he really was starting to become an ordinary person excluding the fact that everyone he knew was abnormal. Wanting to knoew her more Naruto started to ask a question.

"Hey Moka you really like tomato juice huh?" Naruto asked in a carefree manner. Moka stared at Naruto's neck and blushed.

"Actually since I'm a vampire I like blood a lot and tomato juice is kind've like blood..." she answered demurely and continued staring at Naruto's neck. Naruto, as if finding the meaning of life noticed Moka looking at his neck. Pulling the neck of his shirt down a little he smiled.

"You can drink my blood if you want to Moka" Moka smiled largely and took a quick drink of Naruto's blood. When she finished there was a small red luster on her lips. Naruto blushed at the close contact.

"Mmph You blood is Grade A Naruto-kun!" she said to him as she licked her lips. "I'm so glad we're on blood-sucking terms!" Moka held her face in her hands sighing dreamily.

"Your the first person who's body I've ever fed form before Naruto.. That feeling I'll never forget!"

Naruto listened as Moka kept talking. He felt a small amount of happiness that he had never felt before but put it off as a sign of friendship. He and Moka explored the school for a few more hours and they saw plenty of things. Naruto sweat dropped when they passed a stone gargoyle in a thinking pose.

"Ah! Look Naruto-kun it's the dorm we'll be staying in!" Moka shouted out as she pointed to a creepy looking building smiling. Naruto stared at the building.

_"Eh I've seen worse" _he thought unfazed. Moka sighed.

"This building has so much character and dignity!" Naruto would've face faulted if he had a sense of humor but he didn't sadly. Moka continued oblivious to Naruto.

"The dorm fits monsters so well!" Moka looked towards Naruto.

"Speaking of which what kind of monster are you Naruto? She asked innocently before she remembered.

"Oh... We're not supposed to tell each other our true forms uh?... Sorry I kind of forgot" Naruto looked amused but kept quiet. Then he remembered something as well.

"That's right Moka... You said you were a vampire but you don't exactly look like one. That is unless all vampires are as cute as you" He said smiling a lady-killing smile. Moka's face rivaled Hinata's (though she doesn't know it) and put her bag down.

"Of course I look like a human right now Naruto, but when this is taken off I become reaaaallly scary vampire" Naruto's face looked priceless.

"Y-y-your chest?!" Moka nodded and pointed to a rosary on her chest that was hidden by her hair.

"This rosary seals my vampire powers away. I-I put it on because in my original form I was hated and caused conflict" she said sadly and she put her hand down. Naruto's hand was clenched into a fist and shaking as he thought back to his horrible childhood.

Knowing what Moka was feeling he gave her a warm hug and stroked her back. Moka blushed but didn't put up any effort to resist.

"You know Naruto-kun... Even with our powers sealed up we still crave blood.." And with the favorable position they were in her face inched closer to his.

"H-hey Moka..." But it was too late as she bit into his neck. Moka sighed happily again.

"I was right! Naruto your blood is still the best!"

--

Konoha

--

The Sandaime looked at a smoking pile of rubble surrounded by a team of ANBU, Kakashi, and Tenzo. He looked at the mess sorrowfully as he waited for the ANBU's report. At that moment 5 ANBU appeared in front of him and bowed.

"Report" Sarutobi commanded with an aura of authority. The ANBU scout leader came forth and gave their report.

"Hokage-sama inside the cave were ninjas wearing a hiate-ate_(sp?) _with a musical note symbol on them. Around 70 bodies were found but none were the body of Naruto Uzumaki. Sarutobi sighed miserably.

"Right, I want everyone to go back to Konoha, we've spent enough time here" Taking one last look at the cave he turned away. Kakashi and Tenzo also watched as they offered their last sentiments to Naruto, praying he was in a better place.

As they left the Sandaime had a tear roll done his cheek.

_"I'm sorry I failed you Naruto" _and with that the cave lay there forgotten.

--

Fin. Sorry it took so long I finally finished a long week of school and quickly typed the rest of this chapter up. Sorry for the shortness but I'm on a tight schedule so I hope you'll put up with it.

R&R


	5. A True Friend

Hey I'm starting this chapter now that the school week is over so hope you like it ^^

PS: LATE HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

--

Last Time...

--

_"You know Naruto-kun... Even with our powers sealed up we still crave blood.." And with the favorable position they were in her face inched closer to his._

_"H-hey Moka..." But it was too late as she bit into his neck. Moka sighed happily again._

_"I was right! Naruto your blood is still the best!"_

_As they left the Sandaime had a tear roll done his cheek._

_"I'm sorry I failed you Naruto" and with that the cave lay there forgotten_

--

A True Friend

--

The second day of school. Naruto is currently walking to homeroom holding an envelope with the words 'new mission' written on it. Not paying attention he didn't see the oncoming figure coming closer.

Right before crashing into the figure his shirt was lifted by the collar and brought close to someone's face. Saizou Komiya.

"Hn Watch where your going punk" Saizou said sneering. Naruto looked up from the envelope and glared at him.

"Best to let go now before you lose that hand of yours Sai-chan" Saizou's face lit up in anger. A pathetic little monster like this insulting him?! As Saizou's hand, the one carrying Naruto, was about to slam him into the wall Naruto kicked him in the face and used the wall to rebound over him. Saizou staggered back and clutched his face.

"You fucking bastard!" (If you are underage please watch out for inappropriate language) Saizou clenched his hand into a fist and threw a punch as Naruto. Seeing his intention beforehand Naruto backhanded Saizou's fist away and kicked his legs from underneath him. The students watching started whispering amongst themselves about what kind of monster Naruto was to do that so easily. Saizou, humiliated, got up and growled.

"Grrr... What your true form huh?!? I'll be sure to beat your ass so bad your pretty little girlfriend Moka won't even look at you!" Saizou's hand started growing larger and his eyes glowed. Naruto settled into a relaxed fighting stance and put his hand forward. By then a crowd formed around them and a guy was already making bets.

As Naruto saw Saizou tense he was about to charge forward when he was tackled by a blur. Everyone looked at Naruto surprised that he was hit so easily. When they looked at him they sweatdropped and watched enviously as they saw Moka snuggling Naruto.

"Naruto-kun Ohaiyo!(sp?)" Moka cried out happily and Naruto stood there very confused. Saizou seeing Moka was thoroughly pissed off and changed back to his human form.

"Tch, You haven't seen the last of me" Saizou walked away with hands in pockets as Moka stuck out her tongue at his behind. Naruto, amused lightly plied her off and waited for the crowd to disperse. When everyone left Moka turned to Naruto completely ignoring what just happened and started talking.

"Narutooo if we don't hurry we were going to be late!" Moka seeing Naruto hiding an envelope in his pocket grabbed it. Seeing the words printed on it she looked at him franticly.

"N-Naruto-kun this isn't what this think it is r-right?" she said looking into his eyes. Confused at her reaction he asked.

"What do you mean Moka?" Moka grabbed him.

"I-I don't want you to go!" She looked at him pleadingly. Naruto knew he had a mission to do so he gently took her hands off of him. Turning his head away he replied to her sadly.

"Look Moka I'm really sorry but... I have to do this. That envelope was an.. errand if you will that was given to me by someone very important. Without him I wouldn't be the person I am now so I want to do anything possible so help him." Moka watched as he turned heading to the bus stop.

"Please Naruto don't go!" Naruto stopped. "I-I actually went to a human school before... I was isolated because no one believed in monsters.. It was really tough" Looking at Naruto with tears forming in her eyes, "But then I came here and you became my friend! I was really happy, so.. Please, please don't leave me"

Naruto listened quietly.

_"We are so much alike in many ways. I too used to be isolated, afraid that I wouldn't be seen as who I am. Like her I found a friend and he helped me pull through. But even past that can I really just reject a mission given to me by the Headmaster? I owe him my life"_

Making up his mind he looked back solemnly. Placing a small forced smile, he gave her a hug.

"You know Moka... I know what you mean. I was happy you became my friend as well." Letting go of her he lightly pushed her back towards the school. Moka moved forward to grab his hand bu he evaded it. "But I owe my life to this man and I don't want to disappoint him ever. Gomen"

By then Moka was crying loudly leaking tears and started wiping them off with her sleeves. Naruto not wanting to see her sad so he wiped away her tears.

"Hey, c'mon now Moka-chan I'll be back. Just have to finish this thing up and I'll be right back here with you" Moka watched as Naruto walked away slowly with her shoulders slumping. Hoping he would be back soon she turned around to head towards homeroom, bumping into someone.

--

Bus Station

--

Naruto let off a small burst of chakra to alert the bus man of his arrival. A few seconds later a bus came flying through the air and making a loud crash as it landed in front of Naruto. The bus doors opening, the bus driver was sitting in the driver's seat looking straight at Naruto.

"I had a feeling you would run away" Naruto looked up at him.

"What do you mean running away driver-san?" the bus-driver shook his head. This kid could be a tactical genius at times but at others he would be denser than a doorknob.

"Your first lesson Naruto, your very first and most _important_ lesson" Naruto flashbacked 2 years ago when he was first being taught.

--

Flashback!!  
--

_Naruto was currently sitting cross legged outside of a hut with the Headmaster sitting in a wooden chair. With his glowing smile he began Naruto's first lesson._

_"So Naruto, for one thing teaching someone emotions is nothing like teaching someone how to fish, kill a bear, or cook. Emotions are what make a human, human. But you probably wouldn't understand now so let me tell you the very first and important rule" Naruto subconsciously edged closer paying deep attention. The Headmaster noticed Naruto's attentiveness and chuckled._

_"The most important rule Naruto.. Is friendship" Naruto snapped out of his stupor and looked at him with a questioning look. The Headmaster continued._

_"Naruto, the bond between people is the most important thing in the world. Without those bonds no one would be human, or in our case part humans. Learning to treasure that bond is the first thing to becoming an ordinary person." Naruto listened with interest when something came to mind._

_"Headmaster, does that mean you have people like that too?" The Headmaster let a small laugh come out and smiled, which the glowing mouth showed._

_"Of course I do Naruto-kun. Bus-driver-san and I are very close friends and we help each other along" Naruto nodded in fascination and listened as Headmaster explained more._

_--_

_Flashback end_

_--_

Yes, Naruto remembered. His very first lesson, the one that he thought he would always remember. Looking at the bus driver, the driver nodded in understanding and Naruto turned.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto's head snapped towards the sound. That was Moka's voice! Gicing a wave to the bus driver he unsealed his spear. Placing the spear across his chest where his heart was, he calmed his breathing.

_"Please lend me your strength" _Opening his eyes his voice infused with power.

_Claim the Skies and Take your Rightful Place! Tsubasa! _

A maelstrom of purple/white chakra surrounded Naruto and his spear exploded into shining particles. The particles reformed themselves into a shining hawk and flew into him. His back arched and two large red wings burst out of his back fitting perfectly through the holes in his shirt. Flapping the large wings a bit he took off immediately. The bus driver still sitting there tilted his hat.

_"That's right Naruto, do what will leave you with no regrets"_

--

Back with Moka

--

"Stop it!" Moka cried out as Saizou grabbed her. Earlier when she had pumped into Saizou he grabbed her hand and started to change.

His body started growing and smoke started steaming out of his mouth. His shirt ripped apart as large muscles tore through them. Soon he was standing tall with small spikes coming out of his shoulders. There were claw-like appendages coming out of almost ever joint in his body and his hair was long and wild.

Saizou enjoyed her screams and he completed his transformation. His tongue snaked out long and slimy and was about to touch her when she tried to defend herself. Pushing him away her strength left a bruise on Saizou's chest.

Angered her frowned and pulled his fist back to hit her. As the fist came closer she closed her eyes in fear. When she heard a loud smack but didn't feel any pain she opened her eyes just in time to see Naruto standing there with red wings. One wing was covering her protectively and the other was in front of Saizou's fist. Naruto was holding his arm behind the wing as if holding a shield while holding his ground. Moka was taken completely by surprise.

"N-Naruto you came back?" she asked meekly. Naruto was struggling slightly but he turned around and smiled.

"Moka, do you remember that time earlier when I told you I owed someone?" Moka nodded but was worried about him. Naruto turned back and glared at Saizou.

"Well if it's one thing he taught me it's that friends are to be treasured more than anything else!" Pushing Saizou back he used his heel and kicked Saizou's chin sending him flying through the air. As he landed on the floor Naruto helped Moka up.

"And for that I hope you'll still be my friend" Holding his hand out Moka was about to take it when he was hit by a fist and sent crashing into a wall. Saizou let out a cruel laugh.

"Ahahahahaha! You damn pitiful monster did you really think you could take me?!? I'm one of the most strongest monsters there are!" As the smoke cleared Naruto was seen crouching on one knee using his wings to keep his balance.

_"S-shit I let my guard down and got myself injured" _Moka rushed over to him quickly and helped him up.

"Are you okay Naruto?!" she asked panicking. Naruto let a small smile out and coughed out some blood.

"Ya no problem.. Damn that guy packs one hell of a punch" Getting up he faced Saizou and put his hand forward.

"Come Saizou you won't get another punch like that in" Already enraged Saizou charged and tried to grab Naruto. Using his left wing to deflect Saizou's fist he spun around behind him and kicked him in the behind. Saizou was sent crashing into the same wall that Naruto was sent into earlier as Naruto kept his stance.

Moka watched this events in amazement at Naruto's skill. What kind of monster was he? Was he a bird? His wings are red... So pretty... Shaking her head clear of all thoughts she looked at the wall next to her where Saizou was sent into. Saizou was currently getting up covered in some blood from cuts from the stone.

Saizou was pissed. Beyond pissed in fact. A small weakling bird monster was kicking his ass and he couldn't even hit him. Noticing Moka right next to him an evil plan came to mind.

Naruto saw the change in Saizou's expression and frowned. What was this fool planning? His eyes widened in surprise when he grabbed Moka in a hold. Moka struggled around as Saizou's arm circled around her neck.

"What now lover boy? I have your little girlfriend right here. Come any closer and I'll snap her neck" Naruto watched helplessly as Saizou smiled a wicked grin. Dropped his arms his shoulders slumped and his wings receded. Saizou laughed and dropped Moka. Charging in he hit Naruto square in the face and head butt him into the ground.

Naruto choked on some blood as he hit the ground. He couldn't do anything with Moka in danger. Not used to protecting another while fighting he was never ready for something like this. Moka crawled over to Naruto with tears threatening to leak out.

"Naruto, Naruto don't die on me! I don't want you to leave me again!" she cried out as Naruto's eyes were slowly closing.

"H-hey Moka." Moka's tears stopped for a moment as she looked at Naruto. "Don't cry now... I'm not gonna die, I think. Like I said we're friends, and I'm not ever going to let someone hurt you!" he said weakly as he tried to get up. Before he could Saizou kicked him in the side making him slide away.

"Hey what are you babbling about now you scum!" Giving another kick he grinned as Naruto stayed down. Moka watched helplessy and Naruto got stepped on over and over.

_"I can't do anything, because of me Naruto's being hurt right now and it's all my fault" _she started sobbing when she felt Naruto's hand on her chest.

"M-Moka run while you can"

_"Even if only Moka gets away, I'm happy she was my friend" _His hand fell as his body fell down.

_click*_

Moka's closed eyes opened when she heard the click. Looking down she saw the rosary in Naruto's hand.

_"T-the rosary was taken off!?" _she thought wildly as her body let off a giant blast of power. Naruto was sent completely on red alert when he felt the energy. The dark energy woke him up from his slumber as he watched Moka change. Her hands changed to claws, hair turned silver, fangs lengthened, and eyes changed to slits.

There was also a noticeable change in bust... When the transformation was done a completely changed Moka was standing there surronded by an aura of power. Saizou looked at her afraid.

"T-this power, just like the legends! Red eyes, and an intense aura of supernatural energy!" He said loudly as Moka stood there. Crossing her arms she smirked.

"Whats wrong? You want me right? Just try and.. Take me by force" She said in a mocking tone. Saizou yelled out in frustration and charged at her.

"Just you watch! I'll show you that your just a small weak little girl!" as he neared she laughed.

"Attacking me with such a weak amount of power..." Jumping up to his face a kick found its way to his face sending him crashing through the air into a few trees.

"Pathetic, know your place!" When Saizou didn't get up she gave a small grunt. "A low-class monster like you isn't even a challenge in a contest of strength"

By then Naruto had gotten to his feet and stared weakly as Moka. Moka turned around and slowly walked over. He flinched when she reached her hand out.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. Moka took the rosary from his hand and smiled.

"I have no intention of harming you" She said softly before getting a bit to close for Naruto's taste. "After all, your blood is very delicious to my other self"

Reaching his neck she took a quick bite before she put the rosary back on. Right before she changed back she looked right into Naruto's eyes.

"Oh, and... If your going to try and seduce her... You'll have to seduce me first" Laughing at his completely caught off guard reaction she became the regular Moka. In the wind he heard the faint whisper of _'until we meet again'_.

Shaking his head he gently placed Moka in his arms, a small smile appearing on her face, and started walking to the school infirmary.

--

Bus Station

--

The driver was looking at the forest smiling.

_"You path is full of dangers and perils Naruto, but I know you'll pull through"_

--

Fin! I wanted to get this done yesterday for Halloween but I sadly had to go. Might not be my best chapter but I hope you all liked it. Tell me if you see any mistakes and please review!

Later

AN: Just added this in but the new account things are making me kinda confused to if any writer knows how to check reader stats without chats please tell me in reviews

Thanks!


	6. Deception is Key

Hey Everyone! Heres the next update! Thanks to all you reviewers! Although there aren't many it lets me know that some people like my writing and gives me the motivation to update faster. Due to some questions being asked I really kind of forgot to add some things but I'll fit them somehow. Hope you like it.

PS: I changed the summary a bit by taking out unneeded info so don't mind if the story summary is different, the story will stay the same. Oh and to all you previous reviewers I have read all your comments and if I can the questions will soon be answered and new things added.

--

Last Time

--

_"Oh, and... If your going to try and seduce her... You'll have to seduce me first" Laughing at his completely caught off guard reaction she became the regular Moka. In the wind he heard the faint whisper of __'until we meet again'._

_"You path is full of dangers and perils Naruto, but I know you'll pull through"_

--

Deception is Key: Part 1

--

Youkai Academy... A school for monsters to attend. Anomalies? So far many. But for now let's just focus on Naruto here...

Naruto is currently seen holding the common school bag. Wearing standard dress code uniform his well toned body made it look surprisingly good looking. (No I'm not gay T_T just describing him) Despite the rips in his uniform it is still unknown what kind of monster he is. Weaknesses? Cute, fuzzy, and things much to mature for his innocent eyes. Strengths? Many. As he is walking there is a disturbance.

"Oh, hey look its Moka-san!" Naruto turned when he heard that.

"So dazzling! It's as if she is surrounded by light!" Naruto watched the crowd of boys amused at their behavior. As excitement spreads he sees Moka. He held up two fingers and waved.

"Mornin' Moka"

Moka spotted Naruto and smiled. Tackling him she grabbed his arm.

"Morning Naruto-kun!!" Naruto's eye twitched a little when she grabbed him. Oh he was sooo going to get it now. Even now he could feel the anger directed towards him this very moment. Doing a body flicker he disappeared with Moka in a whirl of feathers.

--

Steps of An Entrance

--

Moka and Naruto are now sitting on the steps to the west entrance of the school. Away from the main road they were alone and currently had nothing to talk about. Moka, never liking silence for long periods asked him something she had been thinking about for a while.

"Hey Naruto..." Naruto looked back form the sky and did a warm smile.

"Yes?" Moka blushed a little but continued.

"What kind of monster are you? I've never heard of a monster that uses wings to fight or someone as skilled as you" Naruto's smile weakened a little but Moka didn't notice.

"Moka, if I was something you didn't like would you still be my friend?" he asked quietly. Moka hesitated at his question. What did he mean?

"Of course I'd still be your friend! We'll be friends forever!" Naruto chuckled. When his laughter died down, he looked back to the sky.

"Despite what you may think I'm not a monster" Moka stopped. Not a monster? What about his wings? Naruto looked at her solemnly. Before he could continue Moka interrupted him.

"B-but what about your wings? Aren't they real? I saw you use them against Saizou!" She was confused. Naruto didn't look at her. Moka slowly moved her hand closer to him but he pulled away.

"Moka... I'm I human, partly I guess..." Moka flinched. She had bad memories with humans. Naruto noticed her gesture and his eyes softened.

"My wings, they aren't made of feathers like ordinary wings are. My wings are made from something that I was given from when I was born. Would you like to know how I got them?" Moka nodded weakly looking into his eyes. They were full of pain and sorrow.

--

Background Info-Don't Read If You Get Bored Easily And Wait For Next Cut

--

"It all began that day, October 10 when I was born. I lived in a village called Konohagakure where ninjas were the majority of the land. My father was a great man, feared and worshiped by people all over the world, considered the strongest of all ninjas." Naruto looked a bit happy at first but then his faced turned into a sad smile. Moka looked at him concerned.

"But something bad will always happen when there is good. That day, when I was born, a great beast attacked our village. He was Kyuubi, a great nine-tailed fox demon that was very powerful. Legends say that the great tailed demons were immortal, unable to be killed by anything." Naruto paused, remembering exactly what happened.

"The legends were partly true. While the tailed beasts were not able to be killed, loopholes appeared, one of them was sealing." By now Moka caught the gist of what he was going to say.

"I wasn't the only one born that day. But my father, the leader of our village, was someone who put his job before his family. Taking me from my mother when I was born he joined the battle against Kyuubi. It was quick, but he got the job done. Using the Shiki-fuin, a seal technique binded with the Shinigami himself, he sealed the Kyuubi into me, his own son"

Naruto's voice died down weakly, before he continued the story with his earlier voice.

"The moment Kyuubi was sealed into me my fate was sealed as well. I became a Jinchuuriki. The power of a human-sacrifice." He continued his story all the way to when he was given his mission, leaving out parts of his torture. Moka had tears coming out of her eyes by then.

"I was given a mission, a simple recon on a rumor as basis" His eyes showed betrayal. "I was told something that I wanted to believe in more than anything else... So I did" Naruto gritted his teeth together as his body shook vigorously.

"I was a fool. Betrayed by the one true person I had ever believed in... So in the end I lost hope. Taking my enemies down with me I ended up here" The story went on up until a few months before he entered the academy.

"The Headmaster of this school, the man that taught me, knew a lot about seals. And apparently mine was missing something" Naruto looked at his hand, covered in small scars.

"It was my lack of willpower, the will to live, survive, and put my trust in others..." He smiled. "But I gained it. The Headmaster was the man I put my trust into, and so far I have never regretted it. The seal had gotten powerful enough to work at it's fullest potential, and the Kyuubi was destroyed, leaving it's chakra with me" Naruto looked at his back, making Moka look at it too.

"Kyuubi's chakra was more potent and infinite than ordinary chakra, thus making it too much for my body. In the end my body couldn't take it so it released the chakra and condensed it into something that would allow me to use it, but also stored it into something else." Naruto summoned his spear.

"My spear was given to me when I was young. So it was chosen to be the container, making it sentient and becoming my wings. Tsubasa was a perfect name."

--

Background Info Over-You May Read Now

--

Naruto stared at his spear with compassion before placing it back into the seal. Getting up and stretching he stared at the clouds. Without turning around he addressed Moka shortly.

"Moka I understand if you no longer want to be friends" Moka looked at him in shock but Naruto didn't turn. "Just.. Think about it a little okay?"

Naruto walked away as his eyes got watery. Moka looked back to the ground ashamed she had doubted Naruto's friendship for even a bit, but when she looked back up he was already gone.

--

School Grounds (Ya theres a lot of scene changes huh?)

--

Naruto is laying against a tall tree that he grew for the Headmaster as a present. Strangely enough the Headmaster said that he should start having a hobby when he found out. Not understanding much Naruto just let it die down, but kept nurturing the tree. Soon the tree grew large enough to survive on his chakra using a seal.

Just when he was about to get to class he heard a moan. Quickly jumping down he found a blue haired girl with huge breasts on her knees panting. (_Very _suggestive sounding huh?) When the girl noticed him she asked him for help.

"Please, help me.. I started feeling ill all of a sudden" Grabbing her hand Naruto placed his arm around her shoulder to help her support herself.

"Hey take it easy okay? I'm going to take you to the infirmary" When the girl got up she smiled.

"Thank you very much. I've always had a weak body" Naruto nodded absently but felt a pressure against his chest. The girl was pressing her chest against his _very _closely.

"My, my chest.. It's hurting all of a sudden..." Getting a lot* closer Naruto started blushing up a storm. "It feels like it going to burst!"

Naruto sweat dropped with his eye twitching, all embarrassment forgotten.

_"Is this really helping?..."_

"Look into my eyes, Naruto..." Taken out of his thoughts he turned to see the girl's eyes.

"I'm Kurumi Kurono, please be a good friend, ne?" Naruto started feeling a bit dizzy. Feeling a strange urge he grabbed Kurumi closer to his body. Just then Moka appeared.

"Naruto?..." She jumped up in surprise when a strange man came up to Naruto and Kurumi.

"Hey now Naruto it's not good to two-time people you know. In the end all you'll get is slapped..." Naruto broke eye contact when he heard the driver's voice. The first thing Naruto noticed was that

1. He was holding someone

2. That said person was a female

3. Said female had large chest

4. He was so screwed

Pushing her away shock he nodded to the bus driver and body flickered off.

--

Inside the Academy

--

Currently Moka is seen fretting about what she saw earlier.

_"Who is that girl?... What is she to Naruto..." _Moka shook her head to clear her thoughts. _"What's wrong with me... I'm taking such a shock" _Moka leaned against the wall. _"But they looked like lovers, all over each other like that"_

_"I'm a human Moka..." _She tightened her grip on her sleeve as she thought about it. Did she really give up their friendship just because of that? A voice sounded in her head, the other Moka.

_"__This isn't the time to be feeling down, your being targeted__" _Looking around she saw no one.

"Eh? Who was that?" She asked herself out loud.

"Your a _vampire _aren't you?" Moka looked up in shock. "Least thats what the rumors say"

Moka looked at this girl.

"Your the girl that was with Naruto earlier!" She gasping in surprise.

Kurumi was on the railing of a staircase looking at Moka. Jumping down, her skirt flapped up showing off her panties. A crowd surrounded them, made up of practically all boys not surprisingly. Talk went through the crowd about Kurumi.

"Hey who's that girl? She's cute"

"You guys saw that right? They were white!"

"Who knew there was someone like _this _other than Moka-san!?"

Kurumi clenched her hands into fists in annoyance. Walking up to Moka she whispered into her ear quietly.

"I am Kurumi Kurono, a Succubus" Smiling as she continued...

"And I... Have come to defeat you"

--

Fin! I know the story is moving along slowly but I want to get all the small details out of the way so the story can go on more easily later on. I know the chapter isn't that long but it's raining over here and I caught a cold. Typing with a headache isn't really the smartest idea... If you see any mistakes tell me.

Well that's about all I have to say I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review!


	7. I'm Back!

Hey everyone! Sorry bout not updating for such a long time but I was kind've in the hospital. Don't ask why though... As they say, "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies" Well, this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back and going to update soon hopefully. Added a preview as an apology. Really short though...

--

Preview

--

_A lone figure is seen coming over the horizon. The figure is male and had a stature around 5 feet. Arms near his sides, the figure is pushing what looks like two wheels. He had purple hair with two different colored eyes. One eye was yellow with a black iris and and the other red with a black iris. Hair covered most of his face so you couldn't see the man's expression._

_The figure stopped. Looking at the cloud covered sky, he sighed._

_"I've come back, Naruto"_

--

_Naruto stopped as a wave of recognition washed over his face. The bus driver raised an eyebrow as this._

_"What's wrong Naruto?"_

_Naruto just shook his head and smiled._

_"Just an old friend, a good old friend..."_

--

That's the preview! If you're a manga reader and you know who this is, you get a free digital cookie! Don't spoil it for non-readers though! Well hope you all liked it.

Ja Ne


	8. You've Changed

Hey everyone! After reading some reviews I thought were really helpful I'm trying to change the plot a bit so I hope the story will be better ^^ Oh and for all you people who know who the mystery character is, here he is! The quality isn't that good but I kinda rushed through it since I didn't update in a while.

That's about all I have to say so enjoy!

--

Last Time...

--

_"I'm Kurumi Kurono, please be a good friend, ne?"_

_"I am Kurumi Kurono, a Succubus" Smiling as she continued..._

_"And I... Have come to defeat you"_

_--_

The Unknown Old Friend

--

Moka stood there shocked. Defeat her? In what?

Kurumi walked off with her chin up she reached her room. Turning around, she smirked at Moka.

"And to do that... I'll take Naruto Uzumaki from you!" Exactly after that moment Naruto walked onto the scene. Looking at the crowd he shrugged and walked to Moka. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly he looked down a moment. Looking back up he waved a little to her.

"Hey Mok-" Moka smiled and embraced him. The crowd of boys gasped.

"EHHHHH?!?" Moka blushed when she noticed that she did it in front of everyone. Naruto blushed a bit too.

"Sorry Naruto-kun... I'm glad that you'll always be my friend!"

Naruto smiled warmly and nodded.

"Thanks Moka-chan" While Moka and Naruto were in their, _embrace,_ everyone looked at the two jealously. Naruto noticed and sweatdropped.

_"Perhaps we should leave now?..." _With Moka reflecting his thoughts, they awkwardly left the scene.

--

A giant stone golem stood before the long figure. The purple haired figure looked at it calmly before slanting his wheelchair slightly to the right. As the golem charged, the figure's eyes showed a glint before he thrusts his palm forward.

"Gungnir!"

--

Naruto stopped abruptly. Moka bumped into his back with an umph. Getting back and rubbing her nose.

"Owww, what was that for Naruto?" Naruto noticed that Moka bumped into him and scratched the back of his head.

"Eh heh, Sorry bout that Moka-chan, thought I just saw something" He answered. Moka tilted her head and looked over his shoulder. Seeing nothing, she pouted. Naruto laughed in amusement and Moka bit her lip cutely.

"That's not funny Naruto!" She said madly and poked him in the side. Naruto continued laughing and ran slowly away. Moka chased after him. All in all, it was a cute scene, except Moka didn't notice the concerned look on Naruto's face. Naruto grimaced.

_"What are you doing here?... Ryuuto"_

--

The purple haired figure, now known as Ryuuto, was already gone from the scene seen earlier. Behind him was a rubble of large blocks with burn marks around them.

--

(More Scene Changes!)

--

Naruto is once again seen sitting against his favorite/only tree. It is lunch break and Moka is getting some drinks from the vending machine. While waiting, he sees Kurumi looking around. Jumping down Kurumi notices him and quickly walks over.

"Naruto! Just the person I was looking for" Kurumi said panting a little. Naruto raised an eyebrow but raised his guard. He wanted to see what kind of illusion this girl could do. Kurumi was blushing and shaking her body side to side.

"Well..." Kurumi looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto, feeling a burst of energy, started feeling a bit dizzy, gave off a burst of chakra. Feeling the weariness go away, he gave Kurumi a hard look.

"I thought so, genjutsu" Kurumi flinched when the affects of her charm didn't work. Naruto walked away giving her a last remark.

"Don't try it again"

Kurumi clenched her fists. How dare he refuse her! She offered him her body and he didn't even look! Thinking an evil thought, an aura of dark surrounded her.

_"If he won't become mine, then I'll take the person who's in my way out of the picture! Then he'll come crying back to me!"_

--

Moka had just gotten a can of tomato juice when a shadow came over her. Turning around in surprise, she saw a piece of paper floating down. Picking it up, a message telling her to come to an open field some distance from the school. Looking around once again for anyone she still saw nobody.

Shrugging, she tucked the paper into a pocket (Where, I have no idea..) and followed the instructions to the field.

--

Naruto is currently meditating in a flat plain. Battling for chakra control wasn't the best of methods but it got the job done. Long as Kyuubi's chakra stayed in control. Letting his mind expand, his chakra sensing skills went to a whole new level as he looked for Ryuuto.

--

(... I know I know too many scene changes. Trying to get this arc done as fast as possible)

--

Moka is walking towards the unknown field, albeit slowly. Seeing a figure near the field she rushes over. The figure turns. When Moka gets close, the figure raises an eyebrow and slants to right. Moka sees a blurs forming around the male as he starts moving his hand. Curius, she gets closer. In barely a whisper, a spiral of flames envelope his hands.

_"Gungnir"_

Moka stopped in her tracks and her eyes widen. As the flaming palm goes right past her she hears a cry of pain. Spinning around, she sees Kurumi spit out a glob of blood onto the ground. Near her stomach is the man's palm, in the center of a hole in Kurumi's shirt. Pushing Moka away, the man faced towards his new opponent.

"Attacking someone from behind, a coward's tactic" Kurumi jumps back gasping. As a line of blood goes down her chin she glares at him.

"Who the hell are you?!" The figure readjusted his glasses with two of his fingers. Smirking, a sphere of blue surrounded him.

"Asamiya, Ryuuto"

--

Naruto's eyes snapped open. Releasing his wings, he flew towards the small burst of chakra. Gritting his teeth, he growled.

_"What the hell are you doing, Ryuuto!" _When he felt another burst he sped up.

_"After 'his' death, you said you would give up martial arts!"  
_

--

In the clearing, Kurumi is holding her arm in pain. All over her body are burn and impact marks. Across from her is Ryuuto, who is uninjured and unarmed. Moka is watching the spectacle in shock.

Ryuuto disappears and pops back up in front of Kurumi, slamming his palms into her multiple times once again. Kurumi is sent into a tree as Ryuuto appears next to her. Kurumi looks up from her place on the ground to see Ryuuto's face.

Ryuuto looks down with a frown.

"And here I was expecting at _some _form of resistance." Shaking his head, his entire arm is covered in purple flames. Kurumi closes her eyes and his arm draws closer. Hearing a thud, her eyes open. Right in between Ryuuto's hand and her is a red arrow, with a trail of light behind it.

Ryuuto looked up. In the air is Naruto holding an elegant feathered bow. Grimacing, he wheels back as Naruto lands. When Naruto's bow dispersed he advanced on Ryuuto.

"What the hell Ryuuto! After 'that' battle we both gave up killing in cold blood!" Naruto yelled out angrily. Ryuuto's eyes met Naruto's in a glaring match. Throwing his arm forward, he too, showed his anger.

"You don't get it Naruto! That promise was a naive one and you know it! It's impossible to avoid!" Moka looked at the spectacle confused. What the heck were they talking about?

Naruto's wings expanded before exploded in a shower of feathers. Giving Ryuuto a hard look, his eyes got moist.

"Then what happened to our vow! Tsukune would've found a way! Just like he saved you after 'that' man betrayed us! He gave his life for you and we made that vow in his memory! Are you giving up on our ideal?!" Naruto's eyes leaked tears. Ryuuto was gripping his wheelchair tightly.

"That's what you don't get Naruto! All because of that man Tsukune's dead now! We were too weak to avenge him and now Tsukune will never rest in peace!" Ryuuto yelled out violently. Naruto slowly looked up. Giving Ryuuto a gentle look, a sad smile came upon his face.

"That's wrong Ryuuto... Tsukune would've never wanted us to give up our lives for revenge. That was why we all became friends!" Both Ryuuto's and Naruto's anger subsided and Ryuuto dropped his arms to the side.

"You just don't understand Naruto..." Ryuuto gripped the handles of his wheelchair. "I lost my legs, you were knocked out... You would never understand what went on while you were out! Because of that man... Tsukune gave up his life! I would gladly give up my life for his if I could..."

Looking down. Tears streamed down his face. "But I can't..." Naruto walked over to Ryuuto, glaring, he hit Ryuuto straight across the face, sending him flying along with his wheelchair.

"Your right Ryuuto. I may not understand what exactly what you're feeling, but I've had similar experiences! Don't give up your life for revenge! Ever!"

Ryuuto wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and glared. Turning away, he gave a last remark to Naruto.

"Naruto... You've changed."

Naruto looked at his sadly.

"Ryuuto... I changed for the better. I had hoped you would've too" Ryuuto stopped. Chuckling, he gave Naruto a small smile.

"I guess your right Naruto. Maybe I changed as well, just not like you hoped." Naruto watched him sadly. Ryuuto turned away.

"But I hope when I get back I'll change for the better... Just like you"

--

Fin! I know it's short but I wanted to update as soon as possible before school started. Hope you all liked it! As for some questions, Konoha might not come into the story for quite some time so I'm not sure about the answers.

PS: I wanted to get the character arcs out of the way so I hope that after all of them the chapters will be longer. Don't forget to review! It'll help shape the plot!

Ja Ne

An: LOL I forgot! Thanks to nim istar for reminding me! It's Asamiya Ryuuto form History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi! Great anime so watch or read it if you can! ^^


	9. Club Activities Along With A Friend

Hey there! It's been way too long since I updated last. Sorry bout that but you won't believe what happened, so I won't be telling you... Btw Merry Christmas, New Year, or any other thing you celebrate to you all! Especially to my reviewers! As for you non-reviewers... **You Know Who You Are!** ^^ Here's the next Chappy! Oh and if you are one of the people that read the intros like these then I want to let you all know that Tsukune is OCish and not the wimpy guy you all know from Rosario+Vampire.

--

Last Time...

--

_Ryuuto... I changed for the better. I had hoped you would've too" Ryuuto stopped. Chuckling, he gave Naruto a small smile._

_"I guess your right Naruto. Maybe I changed as well, just not like you hoped." Naruto watched him sadly. Ryuuto turned away._

_"But I hope when I get back I'll change for the better... Just like you"_

--

Club Activities Along With A Friend

--

_A lone figure with blond hair is seen lying on the ground with blood running down his head. Gasping for air the man is shakily reaching towards a burning building._

_"T-Tsukune... R-Ryuuto..." The man's hand falls against the floor as he starts to lose consciousness. Before he blacks out he sees the silhouettes of two figures, with one carrying the other on his shoulder. As the two figures fall near the former man's body, a large man appears over them. Chuckling, the figures eyes glow with bloodlust._

_"Not yet... You are all still very pathetic. Find me when you guys are a **real **challenge"_

_Laughing louder, a breeze passes by as the man disappears. With the last of his strength, the blond haired man's hand curls into a fist._

_"K-kuso... I was... Too weak"_

_--_

Naruto snapped out of bed sweating. Panting loudly he took off his shirt before slowly waiting for his heart to calm down. When it did, tears were seen near the edge of his eyes. Getting up he went to a drawer and took out a frame with a picture inside. In the picture are five people. They are lined up in a row with three of the younger ones in a group.

The people seen are respectively in the following order left to right, the bus driver, Ryuuto, Naruto, a silver haired teen, and the Headmaster. Staring at the silver haired teen, a solemn look appeared on his face.

_"If only I had been stronger back then. Maybe you'd still be with us Tsukune... After you died the gang fell apart" _(1)

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he put away the picture again before wearing the usual school attire. Looking back towards the drawer as he was about to leave, he gave a small, yet sad smile.

_"I'm going now"_

--

Moka is yawning as Naruto jogs over to her. Smiling and offering a 'good morning' to each other they walked silently to the academy. Noticing Moka giving him some looks and became amused.

"Something wrong Moka?"

Moka's cheeks tinged pink before she stopped. Naruto stopped as well, waiting. After a few awkward moments she blurted out

"Would you let me suck your blood Naruto?!" Naruto's mouth dropped opened slightly. Yep, so wasn't expecting that.

"Eh?" Moka realized what she said and blushed a deep red before shaking her hands wildly.

"N-no I didn't m-mean to say that! I-I mean I didn't mean for it so come out that way!" Naruto chuckled lightly before laughing loudly as Moka puted cutely.

"Naruto-kunnn!" she cried out playfully hitting him. Naruto winced a little rubbing the place where Moka hit him.

_"Ouch... Wouldn't want to get hit by a punch..." _Naruto thought to himself before he stopped laughing. Giving a soft smile he said with a light voice.

"Course you can Moka"

Pulling down the collar of his shirt a little he allowed Moka to get closer. As Moka took a bite of his neck he suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. Knowing to trust his instincts he scanned the surrounding area for anyone but found no one. Noticing that Moka was done sucking his blood he sweatdropped.

In his vision was Moka with her hands on her face blushing and shaking her head as if in a fantasy. Dismissing it his eyes narrowed when he saw a fleeting figure.

_"Someone that could hide their presence so well?"_

--

Homeroom

--

Shizuka-sensei is standing next to the board smiling as she watches her students horsing around in the room. As the bell rang the students started to calm down and she cleared her throat. (What, no hairball?)

"Well then everyone! As you all know, this academy is meant to teach monsters how to coexist with humans, so..." She paused for dramatic tension but sweatdropped when she saw that no one was paying attention.

Naruto coughed into his hand and motioned her to move on. Slightly miffed that her class wasn't paying attention she continued.

"From now on you will all be starting club activities!"

--

Moka and Naruto looked at the complete chaos of the hallways as everyone crowded around each club. Sweatdropping, Moka nervously asked Naruto which club he would want to join.

Naruto just shook his head and replied sheepishly.

"Actually, I haven't any club I can think of... How about you Moka?"

Moka was surprised because when she thought of it, she didn't know which club she would want to join either. Slightly embarrassed she answered him.

"I haven't thought about any clubs either..." Naruto and Moka both looked down as there was an awkward silence. Trying to break it, Moka pulled her arm around his.

"C'mon Naruto! Let's visit some clubs and see if we like them!" Naruto just smiled as he was dragged along.

--

After a long day of searching for clubs they had finally given up. Moka had retired to her dorm while Naruto was once again found near his tree. Wiping some blood on a seal a sketch pad and a pencil appeared in a poof. Closing his eyes he started drawing the first thing that came into mind, his new friend Moka.

After a while he found something or someone poking his side. Getting a small tick mark he turned around to see no one. Irritated, he turned back to his pad to see it gone. Hearing a whistle he turned around.

"Wow, nice drawing, she your girlfriend?"

Right as he turned his eyes met a girl with the same icy blue eyes as his, yet not at all dulled. Jumping back he shifted into a ready stance as she walked towards him. Just as she got into striking distance she held out his pad.

"Hey, I was just looking, no harm done" Naruto stood there confused. Taking his sketch pad slowly he put it into the seal out of her line of vision and turned back bowing.

"Thank you for returning it" The girl smiled and laughed. Naruto finally took a good look at her and raised an eyebrow. He noticed that she wasn't wearing the school uniform, but instead was donning some _very_ tight black clothing. While he was looking she noticed and got a mischievous smirk.

Giving a pose she gave him a seductive smirk.

"Like what you see?" she asked knowingly. Naruto blushed and turned away. When she saw this she pouted and grabbed his arm, rubbing against it.

"Neh neh, I never got your name" Naruto carefully pried his arm from hers and placed his hand out.

"Uzumaki, Naruto" The girl just grabbed his arm again and playfully said

"Man, your too formal! I'm Mai Kamaya, let's be friends!" Getting embarrassed he nodded and smiled. Seeing this, she smiled as well.

"That's better! You look sooo much cuter when you smile" On her face was a look of remembrance before she looked up and asked him

"Hey, you join any clubs yet?" Naruto shook his head and got a chill up his spine. When he turned to Mai he could've sworn he saw her eyes glowing, and warily, he said no. Mai got a face splitting grin and Naruto eeped as he was pulled along. As he got farther away from the tree he thought to himself.

_"Just how do I always get into these situations?"_

--

Fin! I know it's really short and I haven't updated but I'm going to be going on vacation to a place with no computer. If I can I'll try to have another chappy up within 2 weeks after I get back. Y so long? Cause I have a chronic procastination disease.

BTW Yes that's right read this. I can't think of a club for Naruto to join to help me think of one kay? Oh and for the reviewer sco23 sorry if Mai didn't come out as you wanted her too but if you want, try to send me some more info and i'll try to change her kay?

For the club you want just place it in the reviews! I never check my email and I don't remember if I've ever gotten pmed.


	10. Meeting The Club Leader

Hey Everyone. It's been a while hasn't it? I think the last time I wrote something was back in the 7th grade. I'm in high school now, and it's been a few years. I actually forgot how exciting it was to write stories after so long. After rereading my own fics, I have no idea how I got all those ideas. Well it might have been awhile but I hope you guys will still enjoy my fics.

Kage Senkou Hey kage if your reading this, it's kind of hard to explain to your 'boss' why you've set his forest on fire…. So yea….

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Last Time….

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hey, you join any clubs yet?" Naruto shook his head and got a chill up his spine. When he turned to Mai he could've sworn he saw her eyes glowing, and warily, he said no. Mai got a face splitting grin and Naruto eeped as he was pulled along. As he got farther away from the tree he thought to himself._

_"Just how do I always get into these situations?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kicking open the door, Mai strolled into the room holding Naruto by the collar and held him up for all to see.

"Hey Gin! I found someone! You lost the bet!"…… Of course the only person to see it was a black haired teen sitting in a chair with a magazine in his hands. Looking up, said teen gave Mai a look.

"Found? It looks more like you kicked his ass and dragged him over here" Gin answered with a deadpanned look.

Naruto, looking worse for wear, was in the air, shoulders slumped. The ride here was not pleasant as Mai dragged him through a thicket of trees to get back to the school building. Taking in his surroundings, he asked Gin a question so casually that it was if he knew the said teen for ages.

"She does this a lot, doesn't she?"

Gin chuckled, amused. "Not really, you're probably just a special case. That, or Mai's taking a liking to you" And as if they were both old war veterans, they exchanged stories and engaged in small talk for a bit, getting off to a great start.

*cough cough*

"Yeah sure! Just continue your nice little chat here as if I'm not here!" Mai said in a huff and turned around with her arms crossed. Slightly abashed, Gin and Naruto both gave her apologetic smiles.

Gin, turning to Naruto, grinned and folded up his magazine to read another day.

"Well seeing as we've gotten all the small talk out of our systems, what brings you here to our small little Newspaper Clubroom?" Gin asked humorously.

Naruto, finally adjusted to the new surroundings now that Mai had put him down, scratched the back of his head sheepishly; a bad habit of his from back when he was younger.

"Actually I was kind of hoping to find a club for my friend and me to join" he stated slightly embarrassed. Gin, knowing the feeling Naruto had, nodded understandingly.

"The other clubs too weird for you right? They were for me too, don't worry about it" Gin said with a knowing smile. Checking the time, Gin looked at the clock and back to Naruto.

"Well it's getting kind of late so why don't you bring your friend over tomorrow and we can get you both settled in?"

Naruto nodded appreciatively and was about to leave when he noticed Gin stick out his hand. Knowing the gesture, Naruto clasped hands with Gin and said a farewell. Turning to leave again, he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

Holding his head in pain, Naruto picked up what hit him to find a black leather boot. Confused, he stared at the boot for a bit.

"You forgot about me again! Grr…" Standing there was Mai, once again pouting. Apologetic, Naruto gave a small chuckle and said his farewells to her as well, while promising to make it up to her some time. While walking back towards the dorms, he turned back towards the club room.

"Well, looks like club activities won't be too bad"

XXXXXXXXXX

Fin!

Yea I know this chapter was extremely short, but I found it a good way to get me re-introduced back to fanfiction. It's been a few years so I've gotten rusty but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Finals are coming up so I prob might not update again for a while, but I will tell you guys now that I will NOT abandon this fic, even if I don't update in forever I will try to finish this fic, or at least remake it to be better.

Give me some reviews on how I did and some pointers if I could do something better. See you all around some time.

Ja Ne

EDIT: Forgot to mention I changed the rating for now, will change back when needed, the rating change was so people wouldn't get the wrong idea of what kind of story this was.


End file.
